Sakura for Dragons
by Thor
Summary: A Mage embarks on a journey to learn one final lesson, and discovers that he hasn't even begun to learn.


Greetings, thanks for stopping in to read this. What can I really say? Usually I like to try and offer insights/jokes/ect. at the beginning of one of my stories. Um...I opted to write a Mage story, and this is my first attempt of said genre. (translation: don't throw too many rotten tomatoes!) I personally consider Mage a rather twisted if excellent game system, even though it seems to be regarded differently by many people. (translation: don't throw too many rotten tomatoes!) Also, I pretty much have based my Mage stories in a pre 3rd edition mold. Take that as you will. (translation: don't throw too many rotten tomatoes!) Well, this is a intro chapter to introduce us to our hero and send him packing towards the adventure, let's check it out and see how he does...

Sakura for Dragons: A Tale of Detroit 

Prologue: A Journey Begins  


He knelt on the ground, ankles tucked up under his haunches, his hands resting on his knees. A loose white gi rested comfortably about his broad shoulders. His eyes were closed, his strong face serene and calm. Long black hair was tied back into a tight ponytail that rested across one shoulder. Belted to his waist was a smooth wooden scabbard. The handle of the katana sheathed within it was worn from extensive use, the bright red jade inlaid in the handle polished from countless hours of practice. 

The man knelt in a forest grove. Trees rose up on either side of him, each a bright wash of vibrant red. The Sakura flowers were in full bloom, the bright red blossoms swayed slightly in the gentle wind. The long green grass rustled ever so slightly. A few feet in front of the man was a slender tree, roughly as big around as a dinner platter. Set in front of it was a large wooden case, Japanese script decorating the top. To either side of the case and tracing back towards the man were two strips of crimson silk, weighted at either end by a polished white rock.

There came a sudden gust of wind.

The Sakura trees swayed and shook, bright red petals sailing off them and cascading through the air.

The man's eyes snapped open, bright blue and clear. His legs snapped up under him as he sprang lightly to his feet from the kneeling position. At the same instant the katana almost seemed to sail from its scabbard into his hands. The first sweep of the blade was simply the final motion of the combined movement.

A Sakura blossom was neatly batted with the blade to land outside of the scarlet silk.

The breeze blew again, and the blossoms started to fall in earnest. The man's eyes darted about carefully. His body moved like liquid lightning as he spun, thrust, and parried with his blade. Sakura petals twirled through the air around him, his blade flashing and swirling about as he protected the small patch of green grass.

Finally the wind faltered and stopped. The trees came to a rest, holding back their remaining flowers. With a humming snap the katana slid back into the sheath. The man looked down at the ground carefully; not one petal had fallen within the area marked off by the silks. He nodded, a small trace of a satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

He turned now to the case, written upon it were the rest of his instructions. He was to draw forth the axe within the case, and then cut down this tree in one blow. He opened the case and looked grimly at the axe therein. The blade was broad and thin, a fragile cutting edge if ever he had seen one. He knelt there in front of the case, looking at the axe and meditating on the problem. Finally he took the axe up and swung it experimentally. He nodded slowly.

Turning to the tree he fell into a ready stance, the axe held low by his side as he focused on the tree. He stood motionless as the leaves rustled around him. He focused his energy into the axe. He felt his muscles shift as he prepared them to move in a perfectly coordinated strike. He took a deep breath.

Shisss! His whole body spun about in a tight arc, the axe blade hissing through the air. He had struck perfectly and with incredible force. The thin blade had struck at the precise angle that he could exert full force while still not shattering the blade. He looked at the tree intently, it shuddered slightlythen collapsed.

He was grinning broadly to himself as he walked back down the mountain trail into the town of Mobe. The village children giggled and cheered at the sight of him coming down the path. His pace was slow yet sure, his powerful arms wrapped about the tree as he balanced it on his shoulder. The villagers clustered about their doorways to comment on the gai-jin, the foreigner, who was lugging the tree past them. Many of the young women wondered in marvel at his amazing strength to so carry the tree, it seemed an almost impossible task. Master Omi was sweeping his front porch in the evening light when he finally reached the temple.

Master, I am back, he announced proudly in fluent Japanese, I passed the final tests. He set the tree down with a slight sigh, then stood up and rested one foot on it, like some knight claiming victory over a defeated monster. I brought it back so you could see, the cut is clean and sure, it was but one stroke.

I may be older then I care to admit, Lukas, but my eyesight has not fled me yet, Master Omi replied calmly. Why don't you chop us some firewood from it and then prepare for supper, I brought in some fish from the market.

Lukas felt himself deflate slightly, the tests.

Yes, yes, clucked Master Omi, you have passed them. There is nothing more I can train you about. You have mastered the physical arts of Do and the skills of the Brotherhood. He kept sweeping, small clouds of dust billowing before him as he cleaned the steps. Then he glanced up, his long gray beard bobbing as he clucked his tongue again. Would you have an old man eat cold fish? Prepare some firewood.

Lukas Storm numbly turned to the tool shed and retrieved the worn axe that lay next to it. Sothat was it then? He started chopping at the tree. Somehow he had expected so much more, a ceremony or award or something.

It had been eight years ago that Master Omi had found Lukas, a visiting exchange student to Japan. Omi had told Lukas he was more then just a normal man, that he was destined for great things. At first Lukas had ignored the crazy old man, but then Omi had shown him a few moves. Lukas, already a student of the martial arts, had been amazed by the pure skill and mastery of the moves. Not only that, but they had been from some totally new style that he had known nothing about! Omi had gotten his attention, and his training had begun.

Lukas had learned the truth of many things. The most important was that what most people took for granted, our so called reality, was really just a matter of perception. Master Omi had taught Lukas how to shift and alter his perceptions until he could perform almost superhuman featsthen he had taught him how to perform real superhuman feats.

Eventually Lukas had learned from Master Omi that they were Mages, humans who could alter reality. Omi had told him how there were Mages the world over, all striving to improve themselves and become the perfect being so that they could, theoretically, join with and alter the very course of the universe.

So Lukas had trained as a Mage, more specifically he trained to become a member of the Akashic Brotherhood, the order of Mages who developed their minds and bodies into perfect unity. Lukas had learned well, and trained hard. Today had been his final testing, a way to discover if he had truly honed his body and mind together into a perfect being.

He had passed, butwell, he had expected something more.

He finished chopping the tree and gathered up some firewood. He walked up to the porch and slid off his shoes, then entered Master Omi's modest home. The old man was kneeling before a small cutting board, gutting and filleting the fish.

Start the fire please.

Yes master. Lukas walked over and deposited the wood into the fireplace, He then grabbed up some kindling and started to pack it in around the bits of chopped tree. As he took up a small bow and a twig to start a friction fire he considered the wood. Normally freshly cut wood wouldn't make a good fire. However, through a minor application of his powers, he caused the subtle shifting of time to speed up slightly around the wood, aging it and drying it out.

That is why I do not yet congratulate you, noted Omi softly. Lukas looked up in confusion, his master was watching him intently. Today you have proved that you have mastered the principles of our order. Your body is a tool under your control, your mind is clear and is your own. But you are still young and foolish, you need more polishing.

What do you mean, master?

You use your powers lightly, you are still like a boy playing with them. Master Omi raised a hand to cut off Lukas' protests. I understand that you do not agree, but I do not wish to argue the point. Today you have passed the last of my tests, you are done with your instruction here. Lukas blinked in surprise, he was done? Master Omi turned back to the fish. Tomorrow you shall leave here and go for a walk of the earth. You must move about and gain knowledge of yourself and this planet we call home.

But, where should I go? This place is all I know anymore.

That is why you must leave it, Lukas, my son. You must grow in the mind as you have in the body. As to where you should go, Omi shrugged, perhaps you should return to the Americas, it has been a long time since you saw your native soil. It is as good a place to start as any.

Lukas nodded. I shall miss you, master. But I will do as you suggest.


End file.
